Always Keep Coming Back For Me
by herb-walsh
Summary: This is a one shot Mark/Addison fic. A sweet and romantic tale written as if Mark came to the prom to be with Addison when Meredith and Derek were in the exam room. Please review I would love to hear feedback! Constructive criticism is welcomed. :) Hope you guys like it!


Addison's POV

"There is a patient I need to go check on, be right back. O.K.?" Says Derek."O.K." I say. I watch as he he walks away and disappears into the sea of doctors slow dancing like teenagers.

I am at a prom, in a hospital. There is nothing weird about that at all. At least it's for a good cause, anything that will make Camille happy will make me happy. It's so sad that she is so young yet so close to the end. I try to push the sad thoughts out of my head, I promised myself I would try and have fun tonight.

I have been sitting in the uncomfortable chairs lining the dance floor for over twenty minutes now. I try to convince myself that Derek has just run into a complication with his patient. Nothing else. I have to hold on to hope that we can work, even though everything I see tells me we won't. I am not Meredith Grey, and in Derek's eyes, I think that means I don't have a chance.

I take a glance around the dance floor and notice that Meredith isn't anywhere to be seen. _Stop being silly Addison, it's just a mere coincidence, _I think to myself. I try to distract myself by people watching. There is an intern in the corner sweating nervously as he talks to a tall blonde resident, the chief is dancing with his niece, and Mark Sloan is walking across the dance floor towards me.

My mouth widens in shock as I watch him come closer. What is he doing here? I told him I wasn't interested! I quickly rise to my feet and walk away from the dance floor and down the hallway as quickly as I can.

"Addison, wait!" I hear Mark yell to me from down the hall. I stop, I close my eyes and try to will myself to keep running. To run away from the man that I destroyed my life with, but also the man that may be the love of my life. No matter how badly my brain wants to run for the hills, my heart wills me to stay and I can't move. Mark catches up with me and stops behind me. I turn around to see him smiling down on me.

"Hot and fast, damn. Could you get any better?" He says with a flirtatious grin. "Mark, what are you doing here? I told you I wasn't interested. I don't want you here." I say as convincingly as I can considering the smell of his sweet breath on my face is intoxicating and drawing me closer. " I think you are lying to yourself Addison. Just like you are lying to yourself about Derek. He doesn't love you anymore, no matter how bad you want things to go back to the way it was, it will never happen." I turn around and walk away when he says this, " Shut up. You don't know anything." I say as I walk towards the ladies room and start to open the door to escape this nightmare, yet dream of a man. Mark grabs my arm right before I walk inside, " If you don't want to believe me, fine. You just might want to think about what Meredith Grey and your husband are doing in one of the exam rooms right now. Just know, I will always keep coming back for you Addison." The last sentence gives me chills as Mark breathes it into my ear. He grazes his lips from my ear down to my jaw bone, and lifts his head to look into my eyes. He takes his index finger and traces my jawline with it, gives me a small sad smile, and walks away.

I watch, stunned at what was just said to me, as Mark walks down the hallway. Tears well in my eyes. What do I do? What is Derek doing right now? I sit down on the floor and let the tears fall. What is happening? I am losing control of my life, I am losing control of everything and I don't know how to get it back.

I want to go with Mark, I want to be with him but I promised that I would try to make things work with Derek. I pull myself to my feet. I clear my head and choose to not believe what Mark said about Derek and Meredith. I am going to trust my husband, if our relationship is going to work we need trust.

I gather myself and begin to walk calmly down the hallway. Halfway down the hallway towards the dance floor, I hear a noise coming from one of the exam rooms. I try to ignore it, I tell myself I am just imagining things. I start walking again when a loud moan comes from the room. My curiosity takes control of me, and my heart starts beating a mile-a-minute in fear of what I might see when I look into the room. The shades are drawn, but there is a small gap at the bottom. I get on my knees to look through the very small gap. I feel nauseous, but I try to calm myself with a few deep breaths before I look in. When I finally bring myself to look, I see my husband and Meredith Grey in the throws on top of the exam table. They are tangled up in a web of passion, but the thing that makes my heart sink is that I can tell that this isn't just sex. He loves her, she loves him, and I know nothing I do could change this.

It hurts to see my husband with another woman, and it hurts even more to know that he is in love with her, but in the back of my mind I feel a little relieved. I don't have to pretend anymore. I don't have to act like I don't love Mark, I don't have to act like what Mark and I had was just sex. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I am free to be with the man I love now, I am free from trying to force a relationship that will never work. Derek and I aren't meant to be, he has moved on, it's time for me to do the same.

I get up from the floor and start walking towards the parking lot. A smile grows across my face. Why am I so happy? Earlier I was devastated by the thought of not being with Derek. Then I realize that Mark was right. I have been lying to myself about everything, lying so well that I started to actually believe it. With my new found clarity, I run out into the night in attempt to catch Mark, to catch the man I love.

I see him, he is sitting on the curb looking out on the city lights. " Mark! Mark!" I yell. I try to keep running towards him but my dress keeps getting caught up under my feet. Mark stands up and walks towards me, there is the biggest, most beautiful smile on his face. I keep attempting to untangle my gown from my shoes. Mark reaches me and looks at me and laughs, " Let me help you with that, Red." He reaches his arms around me and un-zips my dress. I step out of my shoes and once I am free from what is holding me down, I jump into Mark's strong arms. His lips press against mine, we kiss passionately, yet softly and with care. Nothing has ever felt so right.

After being in his wonderful embrace for a few minutes, I pull away and smile. " I'm coming with you Mark. Take me home," I say. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that," he says, " lets get you home." Mark kisses the top of my head and carries me to his car. I am in a hospital parking lot being carried to a car in my underwear, but I don't care. My everyday insecurities and things that usually matter don't matter when I am with this man. When I am with Mark Sloan everything is right in my world. I look at him as he holds me, I can't stop smiling and he quickly notices me looking at him "What is it?" He asks. "Just you," I say. I pull his head close and kiss him. Are tongues move in harmony and it feels so perfect to be with him like this. " Hurry up and get me home will you?" I say. Mark laughs and puts me into the car, "I'll do my best."

I am laying in a hotel bed wrapped in the arms of the man I love. I have never felt anything like what I feel right now. I have never felt so intimate with someone. So comfortable, so safe. We lay in complete contentment, just enjoying being together again. I look up at Mark and wipe a bead of sweat off of his temple, we are both still trying to catch our breath from our night of passion. Mark kisses the top of my head, " I love you," he says. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him on the lips, savoring him, I want to forever remember this moment of complete happiness. I pull away and trace his lips with my finger, " Always keep coming back for me," I say.


End file.
